


Moments

by Little_Freak



Category: Victorious
Genre: Bade - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Friendship, Moments, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Freak/pseuds/Little_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You love me again.'<br/>'Who said I stopped?'</p><p>Jade West and Beck Oliver have a complicated relationship at the best of times. But there are times when they're not being watched by the others, or are spending time together… little moments when they can be simply Beck and Jade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you. 
> 
> I say that because if you are looking at this note you have clicked on this story and decided to give it a chance. This is my first chapter, written within a day, and it's a kick-off point to where I want this to be. 
> 
> Ideally, I'd love to have over a hundred chapters, featuring Beck and Jade, together and as individuals, but we'll start with a few for now.
> 
> If you like this and have the time, please leave a Kudos, it lets me know I'm doing okay.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

In the beginning, he didn’t like her. 

In fact, he so very disliked her that it was near hating, and Beck didn’t hate anything.

When Sikowitz told them they had a new student joining, it wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. They’d been expecting a new student to join their small class ever since Tamara left three months previously. What they hadn’t been expecting was her. 

Jadelyn West, known as Jade if you wanted to keep your face the way it was, was a scary human being. For the first three months of her time there, after passing the Bird Scene first time to everyones surprise (Sikowitz was probably too intimidated by her to fail her), she sat in the background, observing. The little group who included Robbie, Andre, Cat and himself didn’t pay much attention to her... Until their little redhead friend decided that Jade needed a friend. 

“Come to lunch with me!” He’d heard her whining to the darker haired girl, stupidly tugging on her pale hand.

The glare Cat received in return from her made Beck shudder slightly from across the classroom. “I don’t like you.” 

Cat’s eyes had turned pleading, Beck could tell from the way Jade’s face hardened in defeat, as she continued to tug foolishly at the taller girls hand, “C’moooon!”

“Fine.”

Somewhere along the way she fit into their little group perfectly, like they’d been missing her as that little piece to complete them all along. She insulted them occasionally, she was rude and abrasive, but she was there. That was all that mattered to them; that she was there when they needed her, even if that wasn’t often. She brought a flash of green to their usual lives; the jaded girl providing them with entertainment, and a little bit of fear, daily.

She was always there in their group; Cat pulled her into everything and, after some time, Beck saw a growing fondness for the redhead in her eyes. The pair of them seemed to click well, even if Cat was the happiest person alive and Jade had a long list of things which annoyed her. Cat could annoy her to no ends, make her exasperated to the point where she would have to leave the room or step away, but they had a growing friendship, a mutual protectiveness they shared. Cat was sold almost immediately on Jade, but Beck didn’t properly notice her until they acted together.

Sikowitz had the two of them doing an improv exercise together in his class one sunny day. The exercises their eccentric teacher had them do were usually spur of the moment Sikowitz-feels-like-it themes, but this time things had taken a more serious note. Jade was playing the part of a young woman, lost in the midst of depression and on the verge of suicide, and Beck was her friend, madly in love and desperate to keep her alive.

“Action!”

“I can’t do this anymore!” Beck had to hand it to his partner; she wasn’t shy about jumping in first. She’d turned to face him, her arms crossed protectively around her waist. “It’s killing me to have to pretend that I’m happy when I’m not.”

“Then talk to me abut it.” Beck replied, furrowing his brow in fake desperation.

Jade was a better actor than the others gave her credit for, he thought. They usually assumed that, because she didn’t trip over herself to volunteer for exercises and script readings, that she was doubtful of her acting and that she wasn’t good. She was good. “I can’t.” She whispered as she dropped her arms and looked away from him.

“You can.”

He took a measured step towards her, trying to lose himself in the acting so that he didn’t come off as weary to approach her. His character was relaxed with her, even if Beck himself wasn’t.

“I’ve always been here for you. I’ll always be here for you,” once more he moved closer, close enough to see the specks of green in her light blue eyes and the gentle crease of her brow in thought. He gently touched her forearm. “It hurts me to see you like this. I’m worried about you, about what you could do.”

“You don’t understand.”

Beck’s hand slid down, grasping her cold hands under his larger ones, his fingers gently linking through hers as though he’d done it a thousand times before. “Maybe not,” he sighed softly.

When she wasn’t scowling at him, Beck could appreciate how dangerously beautiful she was. He’d never looked at her properly before then; he’d never taken the time to look over the green in her blue eyes, or the slight purple shade under her eyes. Scowling or glaring she was still hot, as Andre pointed out, but he found himself almost staring at her now, his mouth dangerously close to hanging open like a moron. The paused moment behind him, he carried on in a soft tone:

“But you don’t understand that I can’t exist without you. It’s not a matter of simply living anymore. If you weren’t here, there would be no reason for me to exist either.”

She didn’t look like she was going to interrupt him with another in-character protest, and Sikowitz was likely to stop them soon if they ran this thing too long, so he took lead. ‘Might as well bring this home.’ he thought.

“My world is limitless while I love you, and I don’t ever want that feeling to end.”

He’d expected the call of ‘Cut!’ at this point, to finish on a closing line with no determined ending, but when no such call came, Beck’s instincts and adrenalin took over. With her hands wrapped securely in his, he brought his face down to hers slowly, lips seeking lips, and kissed her. 

Jade was abrupt, often rude, when she was approached by the guys at Hollywood Arts. He often got the impression that she wasn’t interested in dating, she was only fifteen after-all, so imagine his surprise when her hand slipped from his and came to his cheek. It wasn’t the harsh slap he had expected, but a gentle stroke of her cold fingers brushing upwards towards his hair.

“Cut!” Sikowitz yelled, clapping his hands, just as Jade’s lips had moved up and pressed firmly into his.

They parted, both unsure of what to do next, and almost frozen in place. He didn’t want to look at her, to see the questions or, heaven help him, accusations her eyes, or look at the class and see the questions there. They both remained still and silent.

Then all at once they moved.

Jade’s cool fingertips dropped from his hair, leaving him to drop her waist and put distance between them, as much as he didn’t want to.

“Well done, Beck and Jade,” Sikowitz applauded, trying to coax the class into clapping along as he took to the stage once more. They did, albeit hesitantly. The two slightly sheepish actors stepped down from the stage and returned to their seats. “Next time we can try that squatting.”

No one mentioned the impromptu kiss as the lesson went on and was later dismissed. Beck could see Andre trying not to mention it at lunch and Cat stopping herself from squealing at the lockers and jumping on the pair. Jade seemed cool about it, returning the glares to the girls in their class who made no secret of the obsessions they had over Beck.

No one mentioned it until Jade pulled him aside by the janitors closet, her eyebrows raised.

“Did you want something?” Beck asked, pushing his fingers through his hair. She hadn’t spoken... And it dawned n hi that they hadn’t ever actually spoken to each other apart from exchanging pleasantries or casual comments here and there.

Her arched eyebrows didn’t drop once more but the tone she spoke with was simple. “You kissed me.”

“My character kissed yours,” he corrected, feeling very like a deer in headlights despite her calm front. “There’s a difference.”

“That scene could have ended without that kiss,” she said, “You could have ended it on that sappy line about the world being limitless, which was a bit wet by the way.”

“Well then, I’m sorry.” He shrugged, brushing off, or rather trying to brush off, the want inside him to kiss her again.

He wanted those full, soft lips pressed firmly against his again. 

He wanted to finish the kiss they’d started.

But, mostly, he wanted to stop her asking questions, to stop her making him question if he should feel bad or not.

He felt good... He wanted to feel good.

Those blue eyes of hers darted from side to side quickly. He wasn't sure why; they were five minutes late for next class and the hall was empty, before she moved closer. 

“Don’t apologize, I’m not sure if I like it or not yet.” She told him, before she grasped his hand and pulled him back into the janitors closet.

Her lips were back on his eagerly, and his brain took a moment before reminding him to respond. His mental functions were slow, on account of the gorgeous brunette now in his arms, but at least he wasn’t flapping his arms like an idiot without anything to do.

His hands cupped around her waist, pulling her body flush to his as his lips slowly pried hers apart and his tongue explored her mouth. Her hands were back stroking through his hair.

The door was locked and they spent the rest of the day in that closet, kissing and talking to get to know each other.

Her name in full was Jadelyn August West, she was almost six months younger than him, there was a long list of things she hated, but she liked the rain. She had a collection of scissors, her oldest pair dated back about thirty years, she lived with her dad... And she liked the kiss. She laughed when he said his name was Beckett, rather than just Beck, and for once it didn’t bother him. It made him smile.

Their meetings in the janitors closer lasted a month before he told her how he felt and that he wanted more. She’d rolled her eyes, told him that she wasn’t looking for a relationship, or a boyfriend, that she thought what they were doing was more of an attraction thing than a possible relationship.

A month later they were a couple and in the following six months, they became exclusive.


End file.
